Forum:Things to do around the wiki in preparation
Borderlands 2 is slowly being formulated in the masterminds at GBX. Over here, there are going to be a lot of pages that need to be reformatted and split for childbirth (a.k.a release). I'll keep the list updated as I find more pages that needs work, feel free to suggest your own: 1. Mainpage: News section needs to be shortened (hullo there, news from 9 months ago) to about 6-7 bullets. The space shall be reserved for links to Borderlands 2. Try to make it look something like the BL1 layout. :(The Evil Dr. F's Note - '' there is an archive link provided) 2. Manufacturer Pages: Split them into sections with BL1 and 2. To be cont. Now start pushing!-- 23:56, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Well, all the weapon/item pages would need to be denoted BL1 vs. BL2? It's not inconceivable that they may happen to use the same names for items in BL2 as in BL1, but with completely different characteristics. Even in BL1 itself, there are naming conflicts, like the two Cobras. Logisim 02:36, September 19, 2011 (UTC) I'm not opposed to just having two separate pages for any manufacturer that is in both games. But I do agree with cutting the news section down to 6-7 bullets. 11:31, September 19, 2011 (UTC) IMO: There should be 3 pages per manufactuer: #mainspace:Manufacturer: Info about the ''company, from an "out of game"/Lore/History perspective: "Jakobs is family run and installed in Jakobs cove etc..." The info here should span all borderlands games. #BL1:Manufacturer: Info about the weapons manufactured in BL1, as well as in-game info about the manufacturer strictly related to BL1. #BL2:Manufacturer: Ditto happypal (talk • ) 20:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) re: #2 im inclined to agree w/ happy in using subpages for articles where the content is continued into blands 2. for now id like to suggest a section of each page (starting w/ manufacs) where to article will end and the subpage for blands one wiill begin. lots of work for everyone and less work at release time. sound good? 20:54, September 19, 2011 (UTC) :I'll get a format up for the manufacturer pages this weekend, you guys can decide on what needs to be done.-- 04:47, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ::dotsevensix returns! 13:32, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Damned cookies got deleted again-- 04:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) One thing the 'Mortal Kombat wiki' does on the character pages that might be useful (if it can be implemented that is), there are 'tabs' near the top to switch between pages for certain info pertinent to the character. New pages would still have to be made (info on manufacturers/enemys/weapons and then the specifics per game) for things that need them, but the tab idea might alleviate the need to have links or sub-sections buried in an article. DarkCalx 11:12, September 22, 2011 (UTC) I've started using the |game= fields of the infoboxes to delineate articles, but in doing so I've seen a bit of a problem with that and the |dlc= fields. "Game" differentiates the two games nicely, but "dlc" entries then throw ambiguity back onto the "game" field when something appears in a DLC, but doesn't appear in the vanilla game. I suggest keeping "game" as is, but dropping "dlc" and replacing it with "appearances". As an example, Mr. Blake would be listed under Borderlands for the game and Robolution for the appearances, while Scooter would be under Borderlands for both and Knoxx for appearances. I'm thinking about creating a vehicle infobox too -- WarBlade 11:17, September 22, 2011 (UTC) A YEAR LATER... Vehicle infobox is done. Achievement infobox has also been restructured to account for Borderlands 2. Location infoboxes are now in line for a rework. -- WarBlade (talk) 20:48, August 17, 2012 (UTC)